marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Monet St. Croix (Earth-295)
| Aliases = Penance | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Ally of the X-Terminated/Human Resistance | Relatives = Emplate (brother), Monets (sisters) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Locator | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Lapham; Roberto De La Torre | First = Age of Apocalypse #4 | Death = Age of Apocalypse Vol 1 14 | HistoryText = Apocalypse was eventually defeated and replaced by Weapon Omega. He began resurrecting deceased Alpha mutants, including Monet. The operation was interrupted by Prophet however who stopped most of the resurrections, with the exception of Monet's. After returning to life, Monet began rallying mutants to her cause which was to seek forgiveness for their past crimes and to rebuild their world. She was soon approached by the servants of Weapon Omega; Azazel, Prelate Summers and Colossus who asked her to meet Weapon Omega in order to discuss how she could service the citizens under him. Penance refused however and used her telepathic powers to restore Colossus' memories and break Weapon Omega's control over him which caused him to side with her. She attempted to do the same for Cyclops but failed and was blasted for her troubles. This led to a fight breaking out between Colossus and Cyclops. Azazel agreed to leave however and took Cyclops with him but promised to return with Weapon Omega. Penance was immediately approached by Prophet, the leader of the human resistance, who revealed that it was he who resurrected her in hope that she would aid them and that she would be more open minded than Weapon Omega. In return for this, he offered her Sugar Man which made Penance accept. Azazel returned with Weapon Omega who had come to see her kneel before him which she did. Just as Weapon Omega left, the Human Resistance arrived with Sugar Man. Penance promised to be in touch with Prophet. After Weapon Omega lost the Apocalypse power, she declared herself the new ruler over his former domain. She died in battle against the Exterminators. | Powers = Penance is an AlphaAs she was among the mutants to be resurrected in the Alpha Lab: mutant, granting her with the following powers: * Seemingly those of her mainstream counterpart: Monet St. Croix (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The original Age of Apocalypse story was written before Scott Lobdell left the X-books. His original intention for the character of Monet was for her to only be a fake persona used by twins who were joined together. The appearance of Know-It-All was intended as a clue towards Monet's true nature in the regular Earth-616 continuity. Since then, later writers have reversed that decision, introducing a true Monet into continuity. The idea of any connection between Know-It-All and Monet seems to have been abandoned by Marvel, at least for now. * The idea that real Monet St. Croix never existed is problematic since if the real Monet was never meant to exist and she was only a merged amalgam of the M-twins then it raises the question about the identity of Know-It-All. She couldn't have been Monet St. Croix if the real Monet St. Croix never existed. But considering that Lady Penance was a resurrected Monet St. Croix it's possible that Monet St. Croix had become the machine-like Know-It-All before she died and then was resurrected as fully humanoid Lady Penance once again by Prophet. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:X-Termination casualties Category:St. Croix Family Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants Category:Telepaths Category:Flight